The aim of this study is to demonstrate the existence of a duct connecting the erythocyte and parasitophorous vacoular membranes . Efforts at serial sectioning and routine thin-section TEM have been unsuccessful. We also hope to demonstrate the existence of "contact sites" that connect the vacoular membrane with the parasitic plasma membrane. These sites may mediate the export of parasite proteins to the host cell cytosol and plasma membrane.